Our Family: Tony's POV
by NCISLOVER25
Summary: This story is based off of my other story, Our Family: Carmendy's POV! Tony's life gets changed when he meets a 13 year old girl who he a a connection with. Please read, it will be worth your time! Remember to Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Followers, here is TONY'S version of the story, now you can see what Tony is thinking, at least for a while in the story. My Carmendy days are Monday and Wednesday, and my Tony days are Tuesday and Thursday, Fridays are a free pick if I get time to do it. Remember to leave a REVIEW telling me if you think that I should continue doing both stories! Thank you!**

**Chapter 1: We Found Her**

It all started out a normal day. I walked into work at the usual time and sat down at my desk. We were still looking for a 13 year old daughter of our newest prisoner, who was also one of my ex-girlfriends. I sat down at my desk and started to talk to Ziva. We worked long and hard to find the teenage girl, Carmendy, but we just couldn't get to her location.

We all left around 2200, thinking that tomorrow would be the same routine as the rest of the week, and I went straight home. I was tossing and turning all night feeling alone in my small apartment again.

Around 0200 I got a call from Gibbs that said to come to the Navy Yard immediately, and when he said immediately, he meant immediately. So I got out of bed, got into a button down shirt with jeans and a pair of running shoes. I grabbed everything and ran out the door.

I got there within 20 minutes and we were off toward a destination I had no clue about. "I think I found her." Gibbs said driving at his maniac speed.

"Found Who?" McGee asked.

"Carmendy" He replied harshly.

The rest of the ride was silent until after we arrived at the small house. We opened the door, and Gibbs whispered. "DiNozzo, David, take the right."

We were clearing the house when I saw a small door leading to what probably was a basement, so I signaled for everyone to come over here. I looked over and Gibbs gave me the signal to kick down the door. I kicked it down and shouted. "NCIS, we have a warrant."

I heard a scream come from the basement, and turned my flashlight and gun to the noise. Gibbs walked over to the girl who was sitting in the middle of the floor wrapped with a blanket. "Are you Carmendy?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." I heard as a reply.

Gibbs helped her stand up, obviously hungry from the lack of food from however long she had been here. We started walking and they followed. Ziva turned to me, "She looks an awful lot like you." She whispered.

"Ha! I know right, maybe she's my daughter." I said sarcastically.

We got to the car, and she silently crawled in. Ziva beat me to the front seat, and when I looked, I noticed that I would have to sit in the middle seat. "Not the middle hump seat, come on boss can McGee take it for once." I exclaimed.

Then I heard, "No DiNozzo, get in the car," As my response.

We started on the way back to the navy yard, and I noticed that she started to get antsy, she looked up at me and spoke up. "Excuse me, may I ask why I am here in a car with, well whoever you guys are?"

Ziva was the first to reply. "You are Carmendy, right?"

"Yes" Carmendy answered back.

"We are NICS, Nava Criminal Investigation Service, My name is Ziva David and we are here to, well as you can say, rescue you. We will be here at the drop of a cat." Ziva said, and I noticed that she tried to use an idiom, but messed up.

"Hat Ziva, drop of a hat, by the way my name is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony and this right here is McProbie. And up there is the fearless leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I said, introducing myself.

"No it's not, I'm Tim McGee." McGee told her as I made a face at him.

"Anyone seen the new James Bond movie?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh, no, but I want to so bad!" I replied, excitedly.

We finally got to the navy yard, and she looked around in fascination until Gibbs spoke up. "David, I want DNA results to find her father, take her down to Abby's lab." He said, and they got in the elevator.

"What if she really is mine.?" I looked over at McGee, asking.

"That would explain a lot." He replied to me.

"I don't know how to take care of a child, heck, I barely can even take care of myself!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure if you asked someone would help you. Ziva had experience with her sister, and Gibbs had a daughter. But I think you're getting worked up for nothing., she probably would have had you paying childcare." McGee reassured me.

After we did about 10 minutes of work, Abby called us down to the lab, and said it was urgent. We all walked in and she pressed a button on her computer. Then she brought Carmendy out. She opened up her file and my jaw dropped along with everyone else's as we saw the photo of her father.


	2. I'm a dad?

**Authors Note: Hey readers! Thank you so much for everything! I really need some reviews on this story too though! Also please read my other one if you haven't already. Thank you! I really appreciate favorites, follows and reviews! :)**

**Chapter 2: I'm a dad?!**

The test results were back and it was me. I was a dad to a child whose mother is a terrorist. Abby was the first and only one to talk while we were in the lab. "Meet Miss Carmendy, daughter of Anthony DiNozzo Jr." Abby announced. She looked at me. "Carmendy Anne DiNozzo. Has a nice ring to it."

I was freaking out on the inside, but I stayed normal for the sake of Carmendy. Abby walked over to the printer and grabbed the results. I had to bring them to the courtroom to get custody of her. We all walked out of the lab and into the elevator, still speechless. Gibbs looked over and said "You two leave; take tomorrow off and Ziva with you so that you can get the custody papers signed, and get this sorted out by the time you come back." As we got out of the elevator.

After grabbing some things from mine and Ziva's desks, and checking to make sure that we had the custody papers, since the first time we left them and had to go back, and everything else needed. We got into my mustang and we took off toward the courthouse. The first thing we did when we got there is go through security, which didn't take long at all, because Ziva and I had our badges.

After taking 4 wrong turns and asking 2 times for directions, which by the way were not necessary, we found the room. We walked in and there was a judge who looked at me as I handed her the papers of the results. She gave me like fifty papers to sign and initial, and gave Ziva the witness paper. Then she looked over at Carmendy "You are gorgeous, I love your hair, and your eyes are the perfect shade of emerald. You are a lucky girl to look so pretty!" She said.

I just looked over and noticed just how much we looked alike. She had my dark hair, except the wavy was from her mother, she had skin that I could tell she had been tanning, because her mother was ghostly pale and I was not that dark myself. Also, she had my emerald green eyes. As I looked at her I also realized how annoyed she got at that comment from the judge.

When the papers were all signed she handed me a birth certificate that had just had the 'Father's name' part added on to it. Her name was Carmendy Anne DiNozzo now, her birthday was June 25th 1999, which meant she was 13 years old.

Walking out of the courthouse, we had a very large sum of money, because all of her VERY wealthy mother's money came to us when she went to Gitmo. Eventually we made our way to the car and pulled out of the courthouse.

While we were on the way home, we passed a subdivision with a sign that said OPEN HOUSE. I realized that I lived in a one bedroom apartment, and I couldn't live the rest of my life sleeping on the couch. I stopped short and pulled into the subdivision, where I saw a perfect house. She yelped and I realized that she was not used to stopping short and the seatbelt probably hurt her.

"Sorry, I just remembered I have a one bedroom apartment and I don't think that you want to share a bedroom with me." I said laughingly.

We walked into the house, since it was an open house and looked around. I saw a kitchen, a living room, the master bedroom, a staircase leading downstairs and upstairs, and an island. Then I walked into the master bedroom and it was amazing. I took a trip to the basement and saw what could potentially be my 'Man Cave'. Needless to say, I liked the house.

I walked back upstairs to see that Carmendy was also smiling. We heard the door open and saw a blonde peppy lady walk through and Ziva reached for her gun. I touched her hand to keep her from shooting the innocent Real Estate Agent. "Hi! My name is Lisa Lockwood. I am the real estate agent here. I noticed you come into the house, so here I am." She said loudly.

"We are interested, how much are you selling this apartment for?" I asked.

"After all of the deductions, one hundred ten thousand dollars." She said smiling.

Then I looked at Carmendy and Ziva, who I knew meant a lot to the both of them. "Campfire"I said.

Carmendy just looked at me blackly as I signaled her over and we started whispering.

"This house is big and cheap; I snatch up the deal before she realized how cheap she's letting it go for." I said

"Ya and you can even run to work on the warmer days to get rid of the hibernation weight." Ziva stated, laughing.

Carmendy joined in laughing as I spoke again. "Very funny guys."

"Let's buy it, considering that you are most likely going to use my money that I inherited." Carmendy said.

"Ya, we share it, that is what the contract said." I replied

Me and Carmendy looked at each other and nodded. Then I spoke up. "We'll take it."

She gave me lots of papers to sign and Carmendy and Ziva went upstairs to what would be her bedroom. I started signing the papers, fully grasping the situation. "How early can we take it?" I asked.

"It's all yours." She replied walking out of the house.

Then Carmendy and I ran around claiming rooms like little children while Ziva just shook her head laughing. We made a mutual agreement that she got all of upstairs and I got the master bedroom and the basement.

Now that we had a house it was time for furniture shopping. Boy would that be interesting.

**Remember to review and read my other story, Our Family: Carmendy's POV!**


	3. Shopping

**Authors Note: Thank you to my readers! I really hope you enjoy this story. I need some fake names to use in the story, because I don't know what else to use for both this and my other story! Please review with your thoughts on the story, and I also need CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Please favorite, follow and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

We piled into the car, because it was only 1630 and we had a while to waste. I drove up to IKEA first. On the drive there we discussed what we wanted to get on this trip shopping. "Well, I want to do my room in red and white, because I want it to be themed with Ohio State. That's where I want to go to college if you want to start saving by the way." Carmendy said, the last part jokingly.

I pressed on the gas pedal and the car and The car came to an abrupt halt and then we heard honking behind us, because we were on a highway, so we started going again. "Did you say Ohio State?" I asked.

"Yes, and what is your problem with stopping short today? One day this seatbelt is going to break." she replied.

"That's where I went to college! I was on their varsity basketball team! Told you my kids would have good taste someday Zee!" I said in shock.

"Well I owe you." Ziva said laughing.

"No way! That's so cool!" Carmendy exclaimed! "I have to tell Brayden!"

Again the car stopped short. "Who's Brayden?" Ziva and I cried out at the same time.

"Jeez, Brayden, he's my best friend from Baltimore. We planned on going to Ohio together." She replied.

"I need to meet this Brayden of yours." I replied turning up the radio.

The song Scream and Shout was on so we all started singing and laughing to the radio and whatever was on at the moment and before we knew it we were there.

I got out of the car and we headed in the doors. We started our walk around the pathway looking for anything that we could put into my bedroom. It was endless hours of shopping. After 20 minutes, it felt like 20 hours, and I hated shopping.

After 3 hours, we finally walked out with a white bed frame, a white loveseat for Carmendy's room in the little corner area, a closet organizer for her clothes, and a white desk with a red chair. We stuck all of the parts in the trunk and backseat of the car and headed for home.

On the way back, I stopped at a target. We all got out again even though it was 19:30. Once we got in we started shopping around for any extra things to go with Carmendy's room. We ended up getting a red, satin Ohio State comforter set, a red and white lamp, a bunch of red desk accessories, and a flat screen TV. I also snuck the movie Skyfall into the cart.

When we finally got home it was 2100 and we decided to leave everything in the car and move it tomorrow, so we went over to my apartment, well soon to be old apartment and popped in the movie and called for a pizza.

After about 20 minutes the pizza got here, and it was gone within about half the time. We feasted on popcorn and pop while we watched Skyfall all crammed onto the couch. By the time the movie was over, we were all asleep on the couch after the long day of lots of discoveries.

I heard someone trip and fall and within minutes I noticed that Ziva had her gun trained on Carmendy. Eventually she noticed it was her and lowered it. We all got up and decided to get an early start on moving. I had called a company yesterday and they were coming at 0700, so we had to start packing up boxes. I started with the furnature with Ziva, and had Carmendy stuff my movies into laundry baskets, since I had no boxes, not really planning to move at the moment.

Once everything was loaded into the truck, we drove away from the apartment. We got to the house in 10 minutes, and walked in. The movers arrived a little less than 2 minutes later than us, and we started unpacking the car since we still had the furniture boxes in them.

When everything was out of the truck and in the right spots in the house, all that was left was the boxes and Carmendy's room furniture. I pulled a credit card that had some of the money of Carmendy's and handed it to Ziva. "Go shopping for clothes with her please, I have to put together her room and she only has the outfit that she got last night. This is hers and it has over 3,000 dollars on it for clothes."

They walked out the door, and I went up to Carmendy's room. I looked at the boxes and started to get to work. I started by putting the bed together, then I put up the desk, the TV and the couch. Finally I ended with decals.

After I looked back at 5 hours of hard work, I looked at the top of the bed, and it looked empty. I walked down to my car, where I had my old jersey in a shadow box. I put it up over the bed. I took a step back and looked at it. It looked pretty great for 6 hours.

When Carmendy got home, she walked up to her bedroom with her bags. I looked over at Ziva. "I'm not so sure I can be a father to her. What if I turn out like my dad. I don't know what to do." I said as she put her finger up to my mouth.

"We can talk about this later." She told me.

"Toight?" I asked.

" Sorry, I'm going to the bar with Sean." Ziva said.

"Oh, we can talk tomorrow then." I replied, disappointed.

"Thank you daddy. I love it!" I heard coming from the stairs.

Carmendy ran up and gave me a hug and I noticed Ziva smile. I thought to myself that we could make a great family.

That night, it was pouring rain, and when I say pouring, I mean it was like a hurricane was coming to the coast of Virginia. Carmendy and I were around the TV watching Indiana Jones, which I was surprised she had never seen before, when we heard a knocking on the door. I got up to go get the door and Carmendy followed closely behind him. When we opened it, we saw what we least expected, a soaking wet, crying Ziva.

**Please Favorite Follow and review! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

_Phnxgrl:_

_Thank you so much for being such a loyal follower and reader. I can't thank you enough for how much reviewing means to me and I am so happy that someone does! Thank you soo much for reviewing!_

_Angelscatie:_

_Thank you for your review! I will continue on my story and I am really glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!_


End file.
